Lucy and Schroeder from A to Z
by Irasue Zira
Summary: A series of one-shots of this pretty pairing in the Peanuts gang. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm traying to be better. Rated T just in case.
1. Azul as Blue

**Hello there. Here is my first English Fic so I hope you like it. It'll be a series of one-shots of the abecedary letter in Spanish, I'm sorry if I have ortography mistakes, I hope some of you could give me advice to make the history better, or better yet to find a beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own peanuts**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

**I.- Azul as Blue**

* * *

She always wore blue. Almost every day, almost every time.

It was somehow ironic taking in count that the blue was the color of the mind, wisdom, calm and peace while Lucy was anything but that.

She was explosive, rude, nosy, annoying, bossy, crabby and noisy. Schroeder knew this since she always was with him, talking about marriage and stuff of the sort that he ignored almost every time he could (unless she gets too annoying).

Maybe she wore blue unconsciously as a way to restrain her explosiveness, or to calm herself. _It didn't help her a lot…_ Schroeder thought to himself while playing, remembering Lucy doing crazy stuff with his toy piano whenever she claimed he didn't paid enough attention to her.

Curiously the blue looked good on her, not that he cared, though.

It made her black wavy, silky hair look even more intense which made her skin looked pale and her eyes looked even bluer that they were. Schroeder could remember how she leaned against his toy piano and saw him with a lovely expression in her face, eyes focused in him. It was like two sapphires staring at him, like water freezing in the winter, like the sky when it was going to rain. They looked almost pretty...

He shook his head in disbelief. He did it again.

Every time since Lucy left the town and moved to another place she kept wandering in his mind, thinking about her while playing his little piano. He remembered Lucy talking about how great he was, how much she loved him and how she wanted them to get marry in the future. At first it was strange.

To think about someone that he clearly didn't like was something odd, he tried ignoring this and keep playing but after some time it was clear that he couldn´t play properly if Lucy wasn't there bugging him. The idea of this was so crazy that it almost gave him the chills when he realized he even imagined her voice rambling in his head in order to play the notes right.

All this time wishing for her to stop interrupting my practices and even now Lucy keeps bothering me .He thought feeling a little bit upset.

Schroeder sighed and standing up directing to the door, it was of no use to try and play his toy piano if he couldn't focus anymore. This almost always happened when he thought about Lucy instead of just remember her while playing, he told her mom he was going for a walk and went ahead to the brick wall to think a little about things.

He remembered how Lucy told him she was leaving and he, as always, just ignored her thinking she was just lying to get his attention. But she wasn't, she was dead serious and you ignored her. I didn´t even get to say Good-bye to her…

He gazed to the sky finding it into a shade of blue with some gray clouds adorning it, maybe it was going to rain, the blue sky remind him of Lucy and her eyes, every so often looking at him. Something bad about the blue it's that could make people feel very nostalgic, it wasn't a very happy color.

Schroeder leaned against the brick wall and sighed to himself remembering a moment when Charlie Brown and he talked about Lucy's eyes. Well more like I talked about that…

~Flash Back

_-You know I think Lucy have pretty eyes. – He blurted out in the middle of the conversation imagining the blue eyes of his personal stalker, so suddenly that it actually surprised Charlie Brown, but what surprised him more was what Schroeder said._

_-You… think so? – I couldn´t get himself to say anything else, he was just to confused. Didn't Schroeder always say he didn´t like Lucy? He must have noticed because he felt suddenly stupid at what he said while his stomach did a Flip, so he added._

_-But they always are strangely out of focus. – In fact it was true, the few times he had adverted his gaze to look at her he found that either she was talking while looking in front of her, or looking at him without looking at him, lost in her Lala-land._

_- Yeah? Well I don´t really paid attention to that.- Said the round headed boy more confused by the minute._

_-You shouldn't do it. Better to stay away from her. – And with that he left to his house to play his toy piano with slightly feeling that the previous conversation didn't make any sense at all._

_~End of the Flash Back~_

This isn't helping. He admitted defeated and went back to his house in frustration. If he was going to lose his time thinking nonsense at least he could do it in front of his piano, maybe he could enter again in trance and get some inspiration. When he arrived and sit in front of his piano toy he decided to play "Fur Elise", since it was somehow a serious song, it helped him to concentrate.

He moved his fingers smoothly on to the keys making a melody with the notes, he closed his eyes. Without any chance of avoiding it his mind formed Lucy's face behind the notes of the song, smiling at him and looking him with the cerulean Sky in her gaze so dreamy like it always was. He concentrated furthermore, no mistakes this time, getting in to the trance, accepting Lucy's helping image to play the song right.

The picture of Lucy in his mind was so clear that it almost seemed real. _Like_ _I almost could hear her voice in this exact moment…_

-HEY SCHROEDER YOUR SWEETIE IS BACK!

He nearly had a heart attack at the sudden scream, he jumped on the floor shocked by the sight of Lucy in front of him, but it didn't last too much before she get all excited and broke into his personal bubble by throwing herself onto him and hugged him with joy while she asked.

-Did you miss me?!

Schroeder swallowed hard, his eyes lock in Lucy's blue gaze, he stay silent realizing how close she was, his heart skipped a beat for a moment and that's when he finally could get to react. He frowned a little pushing her out of him while saying "Of course not!" making her giggle.

She backed away from him to lean onto his piano, Schroeder's gaze was on her in the whole process, he almost believed she was a fake but it couldn't be, especially since she tackled him with such force, he sighed but this time with one almost invisible smile before sitting across his toy piano starting to play.

He didn´t needed to imagine anything anymore, this time Lucy's cerulean eyes were looking at him for real.

* * *

It's short I know, Anyway reviews please.


	2. Besos as Kisses

**Hi, thanks for reading the last chapter and again sorry if I has some mistakes. Remeber my English is still in process.**

**As for the request to make this like a Pokemon series I'm sorry but I must decline. It's just I never had seen the Pokemon manga or games (I believe in those two the Characters has color names, right?) so I'm not fully documented to write a fic about that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own peanuts**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

**II.- Besos as Kisses**

* * *

Of course she didn't mind he was just a kid, and that he didn´t like girls in _that _way. Schroeder must know better. He still could recall that time Lucy did kiss him on the nose while he was playing. He wasn't sure what was she expecting of him, he didn't care though, he started to scream about a girl kissing him and how he was going to die leaving a mesmerized Lucy behind.

He may have overreacted a little, but he did have his reasons. One single hope and the next time we'll be marrying in a church! He thought sticking his tongue before he started to play his toy piano again.

Of course Lucy didn't take serious his refusal, if Schroeder thought that that will make her stop, on the contrary she got even more persistent about it. Why chase a guy who "hates" your kisses? You may ask, ad Lucille will answer you with a confident smirk "I know he likes it even if he says the contrary". She could give you proves, because she herself was starting to wonder if it was right to keep trying over such an uncaring musician.

But then was December 16, now that day was "the day" she realized that he wasn't as apathetic as he seems to be.

Lucy remembered dressing as best as she could that day, she extra brush her hair and she even put on her face some strange thing called make up that her mother usually use, just a little bit of blush in the cheeks. She got the cupcake she has bought for Beethoven's birthday and went for one single candle to put it in the middle, and then she made her way to Schroeder's house.

Of course, he was playing his little toy piano but she didn´t care, even if he ignored her she had persisted until he accepted the cupcake, luckily (surprising) he did notice her just the moment she entered the room. He had asked what was what she got in her hands, and she just responded with her best sweet grin, saying "Happy Beethoven's Birthday!"

Then it happened, Lucy had closed her eyes with a big smile on her face hoping that hearing him thanking her weren't a dream, but if that wasn't enough she felt a soft pressure in her right cheek and a warm sensation getting over all her face along with her racing heart, did he actually kissed her? She opened her eyes just to make sure, and instead of Schroeder she found that stupid dog at her side.

Then she got nuts yelling about the germs of the dogs lips. At that time Schroeder actually had called her back looking for her. She didn't want to listen but decided to stop a few meters away, they were almost in his front door and she was clearly mad because she had thought he tricked her again, just because he liked to be mean to her.

~Flash Back~

_-What!? – She yelled turning around to face him with her hands on her hips. Oh he must had a good reason to call after her besides laughing at her or else…_

_-Good grief! Why on earth you ran away!? – He asked a little bit exhausted. He should go to play more often though.. He still had the cupcake in his hand; the candle was nowhere to be seen._

_-Why?! You ask me why!? How about making that stupid dirty dog kiss my perfectly clean cheek!?_

_-But that wasn't Snoopy, that was me! – He suddenly burst out. Lucy's face grew blank at his statement, even more at the fact that he actually had admitted he kissed her, he… without her asking for it, he did it on his own…_

_Schroeder realized what he just said and his face got all red, he unconsciously squeezed the cupcake and looked at her somehow scared but equally embarrassed. She was the one who snapped back of the shock and pointing at him still surprised only could mutter._

_-W-What… did you just say? – She still didn't believe so she wanted a confirmation, if he answered her all coolly that'll mean…_

_-I-I… y-you, I didn't say anything! – He yelled without looking her. He felt absolutely stupid, his face was hot and his heart was hammering, plus he had made a fool of himself saying something so unnecessary, and now she was seeing him as a weird bug. The worst of all was that he couldn't think in anything to explain himself for what he done, Why would he kissed her?_

_-Oh… well… I sort of hear you saying…_

_-You heard all wrong! J-Just forget about it! – He stammered not knowing what else to say, and so, he turned around and he headed to his piano, pleading she just went home… of course she didn´t._

_He decided not to make a big deal about it. It wasn't like he liked her, he just did it because he was touched with Lucy, giving him a cupcake just for Beethoven's Birthday, the only problem here was that she surely would use that action of his to bug him until death. He started to play a song without looking at her once, he needed to concentrate himself in anything but Lucy._

_As always she had made other plans. At first she just sat in the other side of his toy piano wondering why did he kissed her, she remembered his grateful tone and happy voice, she remembered how long the kiss was, even if it only was on the cheek. She sighed slightly confused because of his refusal to accept it, then it hit her and she smirked looking at him with love, she waited until he finished but as he didn´t seem to end the infinite song soon she decided to just shoot at him her question._

_- Schroeder, how do you expect me to forget that my future husband just kissed me in the cheek, on his own for the first time? – She really wondered how he expected her to be so cold and heartless. _

_The musician, who almost had reached his goal of forgetting the previous awkward moment, pressed the keys of the toy piano hard loosing completely his concentration, he swallowed and felt his face grew hot again, Why must she be so… exasperating?!_

_- Two things! I don't care and I'm not marrying you ever! - He yelled in frustration trying to stay focused and remember the song; he felt his hands cold, was he sweating?!_

_- But you did kiss me, right? – She asked teasingly. He just became a little bit redder that before and his heart skipped a beat, he couldn't concentrate. – Schroeder now that you kissed me, it's like I won over Beethoven this time, right? – That was it!_

_-Lucy, . .NOW! – She jumped on the floor before running out of the house. He never had hit her or anything (besides the times he moved the piano off of her) but this time he looked near to do it so._

And even if she had pushed it so much it was worth it, she thought to herself with an idiot grin in her face as she walked happily touching her cheek, yep! She was feeling good.

As for Schroeder, he stood still for a whole minute until he was able to sit in front of his toy piano again, but he didn´t touch anything recalling what just happened between him and Lucy… he shivered remembering her "I got you" smirk and sighed in frustration wondering what has got in to him that afternoon. Sure he somehow in a really distant way he liked Lucy as a friend (especially when she weren't talking about marriage or love), and her action with the cupcake had been… sweet something nice, so he thanked her with a kiss that was it.

Yet he couldn´t bring himself to explain that to her, because she already was all heels over head with his action, and surely planning the wedding already. He shook his head and started to play the song he was trying before she started to say all those barbaries.

She couldn't win over Beethoven! She just couldn´t! Still that afternoon Schroeder played more like "For Lucille" that "For Elisa"

~End of the Flash back~

Yup, she knew it all right. He loves me. She thought happily, and now, a year later she was again dressing herself for Beethoven's birthday, her hair was slightly longer and she was a little bit taller, so her dress was new. A baby blue dress with black music notes decoration. He is gonna love it, even if he don't notice it. She got herself down looking for another cupcake and this time she brings a gift too. Why? Because she was willing for another kiss this year.

This fact made her run even faster and finally she made her way to Schroeder's house. She entered the house hearing the sound of the music. Yeah, Beethoven could be heard in the entire house, so she waited until he finished the song. She didn't mind hearing Beethoven from time to time, surprisingly he noticed her and stopped playing to eyed her with curiosity.

- Lucy? What's that in your hands? – She looked at him excitedly and beamed.

- Happy Beethoven's Birthday Schroeder! – Schroeder stood quietly for three seconds before he realized what she was up to, he looked at the new cupcake and regardless that he tried not to smile he did just a little.

-Wow, thanks Lucy that's… very nice of you, thank you. – He told her carefully, he couldn't deny he really felt…flattered for Lucy's attempts to make him happy but he wasn't committing the same last year's mistake.

Unfortunately for him Lucy had already thought about how a cupcake wasn't going to be enough to make him loose control again so she showed him the gift bag she had behind her back with a chesire grin, her cheeks pink in excitement. Schroeder couldn't help but stare at her confused with her joy.

-What's that?

-Oh! Nothing especial! I just bought you a gift… I know it's not your birthday. – She cleared, when he was about to talk and added. – But since I can't give it to Beethoven and you are like his biggest fan and supporter, letting aside that you play his songs every day, I came to the conclusion that he would liked you to have this present. Come on! – She encouraged him.

-Well I don't know, it's not really necessary… - He told Lucy, scratching the back of his neck, she ignored him and gave him her best puppy eyes.

-Come on Schroeder! Pretty please, with a cherry on top? I can't use this gift even if I want to, just you can in the whole neighborhood. – He looked away defeated.

- Fine!

-Yes! Just you wait, you are gonna love it!

She beamed happily, giving him the gift, he just sighed. _She is just exaggerating, how come anyone on the whole neighborhood can't use a simple gift…?_ He opened the bag and looked inside. He froze right there amazed then he took the content of the gift staring at it with such a surprised face Lucy almost snort, but she contained herself.

-Well… Do you like it? – Schroeder looked at the box in his hands, then to Lucy, the he looked to the box again and he could only mutter.

-Where do you find this? I-I mean I were looking for this since my toy piano started to get damaged.

-Well I was in the center of the city this Monday with my dad and he took me to an old Shopping store with lots of antiques, and there it was! The best toy piano set from Agatha Marie you could find! It cost me to beg to my dad the whole week!

Schroeder stared at Lucy in amazement, Agatha Marie was the woman who sold the last line of toy pianos like his, they had stopped to produce the toys and the piano's set long ago, the value of what he had in his hands was amazing, and everything was thanks to Lucy, her and her persistent personality. She looked a little bit anxious at his lack of joy (he was still surprised) so she added.

-Look it has some replacement keys, a set of screwdrivers for the things inside, waxing oil… - She read the box, Lucy look at him and started to get preoccupied. – Rats, you don´t like it, don't you?

-What? No! Of course not! I love it! – He beamed finally, snapping out of his shock with a huge smile on his face, Lucy was surprised now.

-Really? You were a little bit quiet…

-Is just… this is so amazing! I had been looking for this since I was five! Now I can repair my piano! Thank you!

And he lost it. Lucy were explaining the gift by his side all that time, so he turned to her side and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek while pressing her with his arm around her shoulders. Lucy stood froze in the place until Schroeder let her go (which was more-less in eight seconds), then looked at him amazed with her cheeks pink touching the place where his lips had touched her. She was feeling all fuzzy, so she asked just to be sure.

- Did you kiss me? – _Great_ _you fool! Now he is going to get crazy like last time! Really clever Lucy!_

-Well… yeah, I guess I did…

He admitted lowering his gaze to the floor with a small smile, his cheeks burning red and his heart beating faster and louder at that thought, Lucy Looked at him even more surprised yet very excited. Somehow she couldn't break the awkward silence in the room fearing she might make him annoyed. Luckily he took charge of that clearing his throat.

-Hmp… Wanna help me try it on my piano?

- Yes! Let's go! – She said with joy talking along with him and acting as if nothing had happened just moments ago, even when she certainly was going to look for the next Beethoven's birthday gift tomorrow at first hour.

* * *

Hope you like it, until next chapter, bye!


End file.
